


Treasure Chest / Драгоценный

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M, Viking!AU, Viking!Hannibal, monk!Will, there is so many of the feels, there is so much affection I cannot even, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Viking AU] Среди всего множества присвоенных сокровищ лишь единственным Ганнибал восхищается и гордится.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Treasure Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072937) by [thesardonicsalmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardonicsalmon/pseuds/thesardonicsalmon). 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4794883  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Для Ганнибала Уилл — нечто прекрасное, что дóлжно лелеять и беречь.  
  
Нечто выделяющееся среди многообразия его трофеев — драгоценных реликвий, золота — добытых с далёких земель, нечто, что, как он скоро понимает, невозможно будет заменить, однажды сломав, и потому проявляет к пленнику самое бережное отношение.  
  
Но как бы то ни было, собственническая натура Ганнибала (не говоря уже о его правах на Уилла как завоевателя) требует показать другим, кому принадлежит юный монах; его раб, _его любовник_. И он демонстрирует пристрастие к Уиллу так, как умеет, украшая юношу, словно хрупкую фарфоровую куколку, которой можно лишь любоваться со стороны, не осмеливаясь дотронуться.  
  
Ганнибал испытал лёгкое изумление той ночью, когда его глазам предстал полностью обнажённый Уилл, сбрасывающий последнюю деталь одежды в знак признания окончательного своего поражения. Тело, прежде всегда скрытое под слоями грубых, бесформенных, невзрачных одеяний, представляется самым притягательным из всего, что викингу доводилось видеть когда-либо. Узкие бёдра, длинные стройные ноги, подтянутые ягодицы — уж действительно было на что посмотреть. Ганнибал не сдерживал своих порывов, клеймя синяками, бороздами царапин и отпечатками зубов молочно-светлую кожу, удивительно шелковистую и упругую для того, кто большую часть жизни провёл в беспрестанных трудах на холодной горной вершине.  
  
И тогда он решил, что Уилл должен носить одежды более сочных цветов, из гораздо более тонкой и податливой материи — всё затем, чтоб подчеркнуть его покоряющий шарм и элегантность. Обряжая Уилла по своему замыслу, Ганнибал чувствует безмерное удовлетворение результатом, разительно отличным от того, что было. И Уилл — когда Ганнибал вот так откровенно рассматривает его — совершенно не знает, куда себя деть, куда спрятать стыдливый взгляд и полыхающее лицо от взора, полного всеобъемлющего благоговейного внимания.  
  
К бессильному сожалению Уилла, все его старые рясы и практически все религиозные атрибуты однажды пропадают. А он-то надеялся сохранить их на память о монастырской жизни, которую он вынужден был покинуть, хотя и осознаёт сейчас, что особого выбора у него нет. Викинг не оставляет шансов забыть, что он — единственная причина существования Уилла, жизнь которого — прерогатива, которой Ганнибал распоряжается. Он жесток, неукротим и могуч. Видя, однако, как иные воины обходятся со своими подневольными, Уилл думает, что для него оказаться в руках Ганнибала — истинное благословение. Его завоеватель способен на ласку и не причиняет ему вреда почём зря.  
  
Уилл _по-настоящему_ благодарен, пусть ни за что не покажет этого словом или делом.  
  
Одной тёплой летней ночью, когда викинг преподносит ему очередные новенькие одежды («Синий подходит к твоим глазам», — с улыбкой на губах произносит он.), Уилл танцует и кружится перед ним средь бесчисленной стаи золотистых светлячков, парящих над полем, под необъятным куполом ночного неба. Уилл приятно удивлён тем, насколько удобно и свободно ему в этом наряде, и он замечает, что Ганнибал удивлён не меньше. Когда ноги Уилла уже не держат, чужие руки не дают ему упасть, прижимая так крепко, словно Ганнибал боится, что Уилл может исчезнуть, как наваждение.  
  
А Уилл плавится под жаждущим, тёмно-бордовым, греховным взглядом. И в какой-то момент он первым тянется к викингу с безмолвным предложением поцелуя, он напряжён как струна, ведь впервые в жизни решился на подобное. Ганнибал быстро перехватывает инициативу, и в эти моменты Уилл просто тает в его крепких объятиях, теряя ощущение всего остального мира.  
  
И положение военного трофея более не кажется ему тягостным.

 

 

29.09.2016


End file.
